El Basketball que Iwatozuka Juega
by tattsun
Summary: "Iwatozuka era un equipo nuevo, pero con una técnica muy increíble, tanto así como para dejar a los jugadores más fuertes en Japón sin idea de lo que estaba pasando." ¿Iwatozuka tendrá oportunidad contra la Generación de los Milagros?


_**El basketball que Iwatozuka juega.**_

(.Free! & Kuroko no Basket Crossover.)

Notas: No hay palabras que pueda usar para disculparme por esto, pero sí acuso a mi hermana por darme la idea. Mi hermana se hace responsable, hablen con ella. Anni-chiiin~ Esto va para ti!

Los derechos de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Los derechos de Free! Pertenecen a KyoAni.  
Los derechos de la Fanta pertenece a la persona que la creo (googleénlo así me dicen)

Por cierto: "Aho" significa idiota en japonés. Lo que hace de esto el mejor insulto para decirle a Aomine.

**CAPÍTULO I: El comienzo.  
Teiko vs. Iwatozuka.**

**.**

Todas las escuelas con un club de basketball en Japón conocían a la Generación de los Milagros, y sabían que no había oportunidad de victoria para aquéllos que se atrevieran a pisar la misma cancha que ellos. Era evidente afirmar que la gran mayoría de jugadores estudiantiles habían perdido la voluntad de ganar, porque no importa cuántos partidos pudieran salir victoriosos en un torneo, cada victoria los acercaría más al fin de ser masacrados por la escuela Teiko.

Todos han escuchado los rumores: jugadores de distintas escuelas abandonando el club de basketball o hasta renunciando al juego completamente después de una derrota ante los genios indiscutibles del basketball japonés. Ya no había espíritu competitivo, todos se habían rendido sin siquiera intentarlo.

Pero había un equipo que no aceptaba eso. Un equipo que le gustaba la adrenalina de poder enfrentarse a un rival reconocido en todo Japón. Un equipo que, siguiendo las palabras de su capitán, "siempre y cuando juguemos todos juntos, siento que podremos llegar a cualquier lado". Y llegaron a cualquier lado, ciertamente, como ahora que llegaron a la cancha de basketball más grande de Tokio, para enfrentarse en la batalla más difícil de su corta carrera como equipo.

El club de basketball de Iwatozuka no era reconocido, pero eso era de esperarse ya que era un equipo nuevo. El basketball significaba mucho para cada uno de los jugadores, pero lo más importante para ellos era el trabajo en equipo, y poder compartir la experiencia de jugar juntos, aunque algunos tuvieran más problemas afirmando esto que otros.

El equipo de Iwatozuka estaba bajando del autobús, y se podía escuchar claramente la conversación que tenían.

"¿Están listos? El partido comenzará en exactamente 25 minutos." La única chica del equipo les recordó.

"Ya lo sabemos. Has estado contando en reversa desde que salimos esta mañana." afirmó lo que parecía ser la versión masculina de la chica.

"¡Hemos entrenado muchísimo! ¡Estoy seguro que ganaremos fácilmente!" Un chico rubio de corta estatura afirmó muy contento mientras se colgaba del hombro del chico con lentes que caminaba junto a él.

"¿¡Contra quién crees que estamos jugando!? ¡Esto es Teiko! ¡Los genios conocidos como 'La Generación de los Milagros' están detrás de esa puerta, a pocos metros! Aunque en verdad he estado esperando ansiosamente mostrar mis bellos tiros de tres puntos...", afirmó el chico de lentes.

"Ese es el espíritu, Rei. ¿Tú qué opinas, Haru?" El más alto del grupo le preguntó al chico de cabello oscuro y unos impresionantes ojos azules que caminaba a paso lento.

"..."

"Ehhhh... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Mako-chan?" El rubio le preguntó al más alto del equipo.

"... Quiero comer caballa." Respondió 'Mako-chan' con una cara que no reflejaba sorpresa alguna.

"¿¡No acabas de desayunar caballa, Haru!?" El chico pelirrojo le preguntó a los gritos a el de ojos azules.

"Pero quiero más, Rin" contestó Haru mientras miraba al otro con cara de '¿acaso eres idiota?'

"¡24 minutos!"

"Vayamos entrando, Rin-senpai." Un joven de cabellos plateados exclamó mientras sujetaba el brazo del pelirrojo.

El rubio, que acababa de descolgarse del hombro del chico de lentes, preguntó con un evidente puchero en su voz, "¿Y nosotros, Aii-chan?"

"Obviamente se estaba refiriendo a todos, Nagisa-kun. Rin-san sería incapaz de ganar un partido solo", explicó de forma muy inteligente el chico con gafas.

"Si yo quisiera podría..."

"Y si no puedes terminarás llorando."

"¿Qué fue eso que dijiste, Haruuuu?"

Makoto Tachibana, capitán de Iwatozuka (y el más alto del equipo), se detuvo por un momento a observar a sus compañeros mientras éstos se dirigían hacia la entrada del gimnasio. A pesar de haberse formado hace solo un año, eran un buen equipo, y Makoto estaba completamente confiado en su desempeño grupal. Desde Gou, la manager, hasta Nitori, el chico de cabellos plateados que fue el último en ingresar, todos y cada uno de ellos aportaban algo fundamental al equipo. Makoto estaba feliz de poder jugar con ellos, y más ahora que un gran desafío estaba por comenzar.

Makoto suspiró. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero esto era una oportunidad única para ellos, además, Gou fue la que puso todo su empeño en conseguirles esta chance, así que no quería decepcionarla a ella ni al resto teniendo dudas de último momento.

"¡Mako-chaaan! ¡Date prisa! ¡Gou-chan dice que faltan 20 minutos!... oh, espera, ¡19 minutos!" le gritó Nagisa mientras movía su mano exageradamente en dirección al interior del gimnasio.

Makoto despertó de su trance. Estaba pensando mucho, como solía pasar desde que el equipo decidió hacerlo capitán por voto 'unánime'. Se dio unos cuantos golpes en la cara para despertarse, y se llenó de emoción, porque estaba sintiendo las ansias de jugar con sus amigos, de pisar todos juntos la misma cancha, con un mismo propósito: divertirse.

Y sea cual fuera el resultado, Makoto se aseguraría que todos estuvieran animados, porque ese, antes que cualquier otro, era su trabajo.

"¡Sí, ya voy!"

* * *

Makoto Tachibana era un chico al que no le sorprendían muchas cosas porque, después de pasar años siendo el mejor amigo de Haruka Nanase, cuya obsesión con el agua estaba llegando al límite de la locura, uno tiende a esperar lo inesperado y simplemente restarle importancia a las cosas sin sentido. Lo que lo ha ayudado mucho en el transcurso de los años, considerando el equipo del que es responsable.

Pero pocas cosas podrían haberlo preparado para el partido con 'La Generación de los Milagros', los genios de Teiko.

Porque en realidad, Makoto no se sorprendía de muchas cosas porque estaba preparado mentalmente para afrontar las cosas que su cabeza imaginara con respecto a Haru y a los demás. ¿Haru quería vestirse de caballa y promocionar el valor nutritivo de ésta? Genial, como Makoto se lo había imaginado, no estaba sorprendido. ¿Nagisa tiene un conocimiento práctico en romper cerraduras? No es algo que escapara del rango de probabilidad. ¿Rei se vistió con ropa de rayas con los colores del arcoíris? Ya ha pasado.

En fin, Makoto no se sorprende porque se prepara de antemano. Él estaba preparado para muchas cosas, todos habían estudiado a su oponente, y después de varios días de entrenamiento, todos sabían lo que tenían qué hacer y qué esperar.

Pero definitivamente no era esto.

"Ehhhh~ Mako-chiiiin, no necesitas estar tan serio~"

"Murasakibara-kun, en verdad creo que esta clase de situación necesita de mi completa seriedad."

Porque lo que estaba pasando en el tercer cuarto del partido contra los genios de Teiko no era algo sorpresivo, estaba llegando al borde de _bizarro_.

.

**Kise Ryouta vs. Nanase Haruka**:

"¡Harukacchi! ¡Márcame!" el jugador rubio se puso delante del chico de ojos azules. Los ojos amarillos de Kise mostraban un brillo emocionado, pero Haruka, con el balón en mano, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"No quiero, me da pereza."

"Estamos en mitad del juego, Harukacchi. ¡Haz algo que pueda copiar!"

"Yo solo juego al estilo libre. No podrás copiarlo, porque no eres libre. Yo tampoco lo soy, pero no podrás copiarlo igual."

"¡Qué cruel!"

Haruka le pasó el balón a Rei, pero tuvo un pequeño error de cálculo y se lo terminó pasando al oponente de Rei. Y bueno, eso ya no era asunto suyo.

.

**Midorima Shintaro vs. Ryugazaki Rei**:

"No podrás detener mis tiros." El de pelo verde aseguró, mientras se ponía en posición para hacer un tiro desde mitad de la cancha.

"Quisiera detenerlos, pero me siento impactado por la hermosura de ellos."

Midorima se detuvo por un momento, y miró a Rei con un nuevo brillo en su mirada, y decidiendo que no iba a ser capaz de lograr el tiro, tiró el balón hacia el área aproximada donde estaba Aomine. "... Hm, por supuesto."

Ninguno de los usuarios de lentes se dio cuenta que Midorima en realidad se la terminó pasando a Rin.

.

**Aomine Daiki vs. Matsuoka Rin**:

"¡El único que puede vencerme soy yo!" explicó Aomine al pelirrojo que hacía picar el balón mientras lo analizaba, buscando la forma de pasarlo.

"'El único que puede vencerme soy yo'", le respondió Rin, usando una voz un poco chillona.

"¡Deja de imitarme, Matsuoka!", le exigió Aomine.

"'Deja de imitarme, Matsuoka'", le volvió a responder Rin.

Aomine pensó por un momento, y desde algún lugar de la cancha, alguien hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Después de unos segundos, Aomine sonrío, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a este problema, "... Soy un tiburoncito"

"¿¡Qué dijiste, Ahomine*!?" gritó escandalizado el pelirrojo.

"¡Lo que escuchaste! ¿Qué no deberías estar comiendo peces indefensos?"

"¡No me hables de comer peces! ¡Suficiente tengo en mi vida diaria! Tú no sabes lo que es, comer caballa todas las noches después del entrenamiento. No tienes idea..."

"Oi... ¿estás bien?"

"No, no lo estoy. Tú... tú no sabes... tú no sabes... ¡lo ridículo que te ves con esa cara, idiota!" Y luego de tal afirmación, Rin Matsuoka salió corriendo con el balón, pasando a un Aomine que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Oi! ¡Vuelve aquí con ese balón!"

.

**Del otro lado de la cancha, sin haber tocado el balón aún, un muy agitado Akashi Seijurou vs. Hazuki Nagisa**:

"Seeeeeeeiiiiii-chaaaaaaaan", canturreó el rubio.

"Hazuki-kun, por favor, concéntrate en el juego." le imploró el pelirrojo.

"Pero es que Seeeei-chan es tan liiiiindo"

"De verdad creo que no es el momento indicado para esto", poco a poco Akashi se iba alejando de Nagisa.

"Pero, Sei-chaaaaaaan, si no es ahora, ¿cuándo seráaa? Estas cosas no pueden posponerse. ¡El amor no tiene obstáculos!"

"...", Akashi lucia un poco aterrorizado. Y enojado. E indignado. Al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sei-chan? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esa cara? No que no la aprecie, porque es una cara muy linda, como todo tú, pero, me está dando un poquito de miedo..."

CAMBIO DE JUGADOR EN TEIKO.

* * *

"¡No puedo más, Tetsuya!" Exclamó un muy rojo Akashi mientras Kuroko le pasaba una toalla, "He jugado muchos partidos en mi carrera, he hecho muchas cosas, no te las imaginas, pero es la primera vez que me veo forzado a salir de la cancha. Esto es muy vergonzoso y terrorífico. Tengo miedo de levantar la mirada y ver que ese demonio de ojos rosados me está viendo."

"Akashi-kun, nunca te he escuchado hablar tanto de una sola vez", fueron las palabras de consuelo de Kuroko.

"No puedo, Tetsuya. Pero sé que tú nos llevarás a la victoria", Akashi le dijo a Kuroko mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, nunca levantando la mirada; "Te lo encargo, pero no dejes que los demás sepan que te lo encargué, o me perderán el respeto como capitán. Y se burlarán de mí, oh, ya puedo escucharlos... 'ese rubio de ojos rosados te intimidó con su amooooor~'. Me da escalofríos..."

"Tranquilo, Akashi-kun. Haré todo lo posible." Aseguró Kuroko, que luego hizo una cara para la que no había descripción posible, aunque era una mezcla de 'no puedo creer lo que está pasando', 'deben estar bromeando', y 'no me dan las suficientes malteadas de vainilla como para soportar esto', con un toque de 'acabo de perder la fe en la humanidad, y especialmente en ustedes, desde que empezó este partido'. "Aunque no sé de qué victoria estás hablando..."

El marcador del partido, al finalizar el tercer cuarto, seguía siendo 0 a 0.

* * *

Cuando Kuroko entró en la cancha, fue recibido por sus compañeros con los diversos nombres que todos lo llamaban. Primero: 'Tetsu', después 'Kurokocchiiiii', un indiferente 'Kuroko' y un amigable 'Kuro-chiiiin~'. Y después de una breve asamblea en donde Kuroko transmitió la estrategia de Akashi, que básicamente consistía en alejarse lo más posible del chico rubio, todos salieron a la cancha con las intensiones de ganar este muy difícil partido. Muy, muy difícil partido.

En tanto, Iwatozuka, también estaba puliendo su estrategia.

"¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Sei-chan se fueeeee! Ahora no podré continuar... todo ha perdido significado para mí" gritó desde la banca un muy frustrado Nagisa. Mientras Akashi, en el lado contrario se estremecía aún sin levantar la mirada.

"Nagisa, creo firmemente como el capitán, que lo mejor sería que cambiáramos de jugador." Dijo Makoto.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Mako-chan. No podré jugar con mi 100% si el amor de mi vida no se encuentra en la cancha"

Un muy compasionado Makoto-que mostraba compasión por el capitán del otro equipo, más que nada-se agachó para quedar en el mismo nivel de Nagisa, y prosiguió a explicarle la situación: "Eh, Nagisa, vendrán muchos partidos después de este en dónde Akashi-kun no estará, pero te necesitaremos. Ahora comprendo que te estás sintiendo... perdido, desolado, solitario y tal vez un poco con el corazón roto, pero estoy seguro que Akashi-kun... no estaba listo para ti, y es por eso que salió. Quizás para pensar en lo bien que lo marcaste... y como lo perseguiste por toda la cancha."

Un muy esperanzado Nagisa, con lágrimas en los ojos, le respondió a Makoto, "Tienes razón, Mako-chan. Sei-chan debe estar pensando en nuevas estrategias para vencerme, así que este no será nuestro último partido. ¡Qué emoción!"

Makoto le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza a Nagisa, como un padre que se enorgullece de un hijo que entiende y acepta lo que se le dice. "Sí, sí, mucha emoción. Nitori, entras tú. Marcarás a... ¿eh? ¿No entró nadie más?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Makoto," Haruka le ordenó a Makoto mientras hacía su característico movimiento de cabello y levantaba dos dedos en señal de que deberían respetarlo, "mira," señaló a la cancha con los dos dedos, "ese tipo, ese tipo que está ahí, ese tipo. Ese que entró y tú no viste, y te haces llamar capitán. Vergonzoso. Vergüenza para ti, tu familia, y tu vaca."

"Haru, ¿qué te he dicho de citar a Mulan?" Makoto tendría que esconderle esa película.

"Tsk Tsk, Makoto." Reitero Haruka.

"Mmmm," Rin observó la cancha, "ahora que Haru lo dice, acabo de notar que hay un tipo con el uniforme de Teiko... Y como no notarlo, mira ese cabello. ¡Es celeste!"

Un muy preocupado Rei se acercó al capitán de Iwatozuka, exclamando "Makoto-senpai, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Acaso le pasa algo a tu vista? ¿Cuántos dedos tengo levantados, senpai?"

Nitori observó detenidamente a Kuroko,"¿Yo tengo que marcarlo a él? Tiene tan poca presencia, parece un fantasma..."

Todos los integrantes de Iwatozuka quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Rin saltó muy tarde a taparle la boca a Nitori, lo que llevó a que ambos cayeran encima de Rei, pero aún mientras estaba aplastando a sus compañeros, la atención de Rin estaba concentrada en Makoto, quien estaba luciendo un poco pálido mientras miraba la cancha.

"Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa..." comenzó el mantra, tenían que actuar rápido.

Haruka se paró en frente a Makoto, y lo sujetó de los hombros. Y comenzó a cachetearlo, "Makoto, mírame," hizo una pausa, y lo cacheteó una vez más, un poco más fuerte. "No me mires, míralo a él. Míralo caminar, mira como lo abrazan, mira como lo levantan en el aire, mira como bailan con él... Teiko baila muy bien, me pregunto si practican."

"Eh, Haru, te estás yendo de tema... aunque en verdad bailan bien", comentó Rin sin intención de moverse de encima de Nitori, quien estaba aplastando a Rei.

"Fa-fa-fafafafafafafafafa...!" Makoto continuo sin inmutarse, es más, iba creciendo en volumen.

"Gouuuuu, ¡trae la cosa!"

"¿A qué cosa te refieres, Rin-senpai? Y, ¿podrías salir de encima mío? Creo que Rei-san no puede respirar..."

"Claro, tú nunca tuviste que ver los ataques de Makoto. Por cierto, nunca menciones la palabra que empieza con 'f' y termina en 'antasma' otra vez. A veces no hay tiempo para conseguir la cosa."

"Aún no me has dicho qué es la cosa..."

"Aquí está!" Gou saca una botella de su mochila y se la pasa a Haruka, quien se la muestra a Makoto.

"FAFAFAFAFAFFAFAFA... ¡FANTA! QUÉ LINDO MOMENTO PARA TOMAR UNA FANTA."

"Sí, Makoto, es un lindo momento. Estamos todos juntos, y no hay entidades paranormales. Todo está bien." Aseguró Haruka.

"Gracias, Haru."

"De nada, Makoto"

Luces brillaron, y un sonido pacífico inundó todo. Hasta que el técnico de iluminación y sonido arregló las cosas para volver al partido.

"... ¿Esto pasa muy seguido, Rin-senpai?"

"Más veces de las que me siento cómodo contando. Así que, ya saben. Shhhhhhhhhhhh."

Rei y Nitori asintieron, mientras miraban como el color le volvía al rostro al capitán.

* * *

Kuroko se sentía muy positivo de que Teiko iba a salir victorioso en el partido, aunque en realidad le sorprendía el hecho de que no estuviesen liderando en puntuación aún. Es decir, estaban por empezar el último cuarto, y estaban en un empate cero a cero. No podía ser posible. Momoi-san les había informado como de costumbre acerca del próximo oponente que tendrían, pero esto iba más allá de toda advertencia.

El sexto jugador fantasma veía la cara de sus compañeros de equipo, y todos ellos estaban intrigados por el resultado. Como si ellos tampoco supieran lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, estos tipos en verdad eran algo que había que temer. Iwatozuka era un equipo nuevo, pero con una técnica muy increíble, tanto así como para dejar a los jugadores más fuertes en Japón sin idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Kuroko estaba a punto de experimentar en carne propia lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, y no pudo evitar sentir temor correr por sus venas.

Pero no había nada que temer, porque Teiko era un equipo fuerte, además el rubio también estaba en la banca. Si la advertencia de Akashi era cierta, el rango de efectividad de Iwatozuka tuvo que haber decaído ante su partida. Ahora solo quedaba jugar como de costumbre, y terminar de una vez con esta broma.

El balón le fue dado a Kuroko, que con un simple movimiento se lo envío a Kise. Kuroko podía escuchar el tan conocido: 'Oh, ¡increíble! el pase mágico de Teiko está aquí', pero algo andaba mal...

"¿Lo ves? ¿Los pases de Kurokocchi son geniales, verdad, Harukacchi?" Kise gritó mientras sostenía de manera sospechosa a Haruka delante de él. ¿¡Acaso lo obligó a recibir el pase!? No podía ser, Kise no era tan idiota. Pero de igual forma, Kuroko dejaría de pasarle el balón.

"Sí, admito que tienes razón. Pero esto no cambia nada."

"¡Muéstrame tu estilo libre!"

"No quiero."

"¡No seas tan cruel!"

Kuroko por un momento observó como Kise se colgaba de las piernas de Haruka para que éste no avanzara. Haruka tenía una expresión algo homicida en su rostro, y le pasó la pelota a Rin, para proseguir en golpear a Kise para que soltara sus piernas, que si les hacía algo después no podría nadar.

En tanto, Kuroko se preguntaba si sería una buena idea desviar la pelota hacia el lado contrario en donde se encontraban Aomine y Rin, porque el de cabellos celestes los ha estado observando desde el comienzo, y no es recomendable que tengan más interacción de la que ya tienen. Los rayos que se están mandando con la mirada podrían matar a alguien, y nadie quiere que la pelota sufra daños.

Así que Kuroko hizo lo que siempre hacia, usó mis-dirección.

A lo que inmediatamente siguió un grito y lo que sonó a una caída dolorosa.

"Mako-chiiin~ ¿estás bien? ¿te dio miedo algo? Yo te protegeré", Murasakibara se había agachado para estar a nivel con un caído-de-la-impresión capitán.

"FAFAFAFAFAFA... DESAPARECIÓ. YO LO VI, O NO LO VI, PORQUE DESAPARECIÓ. PERO YO VI QUE NO LO VEÍA. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?" Makoto señaló a Kuroko. Su mano temblaba.

"Mmmmmm, Kuro-chiin~ Ven aquí"

"¿Qué pasa, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Mako-chin, él es Kuro-chin. No es un fantasma, es que tiene poca presencia. Mira, tócalo."

Murasakibara agarró la muñeca de Makoto, y levantándolo a la fuerza, obligó que su mano se posara sobre la cabeza de Kuroko. Todos se mantuvieron en relativo silencio, los de Iwatozuka se concentraban en la reacción de su capitán, en especial Gou, que se aferraba a la botella de Fanta en caso que la necesitaran.

Pero Makoto solo miraba a Kuroko con una expresión de sorpresa. Empezó a mover sus dedos sobre el cabello del jugador, y después dijo, "tu cabello es muy suave", a lo que Kuroko respondió, "gracias".

Los dos equipos dieron un suspiro de alivio y Murasakibara se sentía muy orgulloso de haber salvado el día.

* * *

Para finalizar, Teiko terminó ganando por un punto de diferencia debido a que el juez finalmente vio que Haruka lo golpeaba a Kise. Probablemente no se haya molestado antes en sacar falta porque hasta el equipo de Kise tendía a aplicar distintas formas de abuso sobre él.

Así que, la diferencia se marcó en un tiro libre, a lo que Rin se enojó con Haruka, no que a Haruka pareciera importarle porque por una razón u otra Rin siempre se enojaba con él. Lo arreglarían más tarde.

Los dos equipos se alinearon para dar el saludo final, mientras un muy perturbado árbitro exclamaba la victoria de Teiko, uno a cero. Todo el público estaba en silencio, pero como Teiko había ganado de igual manera, nadie hizo mucho alboroto.

Cuando Iwatozuka se retiraba, los de Teiko salieron a despedirlos.

Kise le prometió a Haruka que la próxima vez que se vieran él copiaría su estilo libre, a lo que Haruka contestó: "ríndete."

Rei y Midorima se saludaron con lo que parecía ser un código secreto de los que usaban lentes, haciendo una maniobra extraña con ellos para que los vidrios reflejaran el atardecer, a lo que Nagisa suspiró: "Homo."

Makoto y Murasakibara se saludaron, Makoto agradecido porque Murasakibara lo ayudó en un momento de necesidad, y ya no le molestaba que el otro le dijera 'Mako-chin', aunque en verdad tendrían que hablar acerca de los toques inapropiados en la cancha.

Rin y Aomine estaban en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Aomine, en una voz muy baja y llena de sentimientos, anunció que: "el único que puede ser tu rival soy yo", a lo que Rin contestó: "la próxima vez, te enseñaré una vista que jamás has visto antes."

Nagisa quedó en silencio por primera vez en su vida dado que nunca esperó escuchar algo tan gay de dos personas cuando estaban en frente de otras muchas personas. Haruka hizo un puchero que Rin no podía ver, y murmuró algo que sonó a: 'Pensé que era especial. Esa frase, pensé que era solo mía, para usarla en mí, para ser gay conmigo. Cómo se atreve...'

Antes de que Nagisa pudiera colgarse de Akashi, cosa que iba a ser un poco imposible dado que Akashi estaba ubicado sobre los hombros de Murasakibara, Makoto lo agarró del brazo, y con fuerza bruta, lo llevó arrastrando hacia donde estaba el autobús. Aunque eso no impidió que Nagisa le gritara cosas a Akashi que provocó que Rin y Makoto le taparan los oídos a Haruka.

Mientras tanto, Gou se estaba despidiendo de Momoi de forma muy cariñosa, cosa que nadie vio, pero pasó.

Antes de subir al autobús, todos los de Iwatozuka se giraron y gritaron con mucho cariño: "ADIÓS KUROKO".

Y Kuroko los saludó, porque parecían buenas personas, pero esperaba sinceramente que dejaran el basketball, cosa que no le deseaba a nadie más; pero es que en verdad no quería volver a repetir esta experiencia. Estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas por la noche.

Todo esto pasó en el segundo año de Teiko.

.

Cuando entraron en tercer año, no se encontraron con Iwatozuka en ningún partido, lo que fue muy bueno, porque el desastre no volvió a pasar, pero Kuroko se estaba preguntando si tenía la capacidad de hacer que milagros pasaran con solo pensarlos con suficientes ganas.

Aomine nunca dejó de decir idioteces, así que no estaba muy seguro.

A finales del tercer año, todo Teiko había cambiado, Kuroko sospechaba que en cierta parte era por culpa de Iwatozuka. Pero al menos Kuroko se sentía aliviado que el equipo parecía haber desaparecido para nunca jamás volver a jugar al basketball, lo que evitaría que grupos en el futuro se vieran afectados de la misma manera que Teiko lo fue.

Pero no fue hasta el primer año en la preparatoria Seirin que Kuroko se dio cuenta que los milagros no existen y que no hay un Dios.

"Hoy jugaremos contra el equipo de basketball de la preparatoria Iwatozuka"

**FIN DEL PRIMER CUARTO.**

_El próximo capítulo tratará de la tragedia de la vida de Kuroko Tetsuya cuando Seirin se enfrente al equipo que opuso resistencia a Teiko. ¡Manténganse sintonizados!_


End file.
